Possession
by NeroAnne
Summary: It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do…COUPLE: Jedam *#2 entry in the Next Contestant fic*


_Title: Possession_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: It's strange what desire will make foolish people do…COUPLE: Jedam_

_Note: For the contest set up by my lady, CodyRhodesFan. There are still some spots open, so if ya wanna get in on it, go on. It's called "Next Contestant." _

_I want to dedicate this to Terrahfry. Simply because she goes "orgasm" on this couple, XD!_

_{*Possess Me *}_

"I feel like I'm being watched."

Matt blinked from over his coffee, staring over at his petit brother. "Hmm…you have to be. You're on tv, you're famous and you're so cute." He grinned, reaching out to pinch Jeff's cheek. He stopped when he noticed the tired look on his usually perky brother. "Jeffrey…?"

"It isn't like that, Matthew." Jeff raised his cup of herbal tea, sipping it slowly, staring at the dark wood of the table. "I'm either paranoid…or there's seriously something wrong. I can't go anywhere without seeing the same hooded figure following me. It's only slight glances…but it's there."

Matt frowned, "What's Adam said?"

Jeff smiled at the thought of his lover, "He wants to find the guy and kill him. He gets to into it, too. He rambles on and on about it, telling me about ways of torture." Jeff sighed, "If only it could happen…"

"Babe, you're wishing death on a…_person_ you don't even know. Are you even really sure you're seeing someone? Is that person in here now?"

Jeff glanced about. The café was hosting the brothers, an elderly couple sitting in a booth and a biker but no one else. "…No."

"Well, then that means he isn't everywhere. You're just stressed, babe. Maybe you and Adam should stop by and visit Phil and Blake."

Jeff grinned at the thought of his best friend and the toddler. "How's they been? I've missed them so much. All this traveling…"

"They're awesome, Jeffro," Matt said warmly. "Just come over."

"Thanks, bro. I'll do that."

_**{Possess Me}**_

Adam looked around, hazel eyes narrowed, "I want that fucker to show up here outta nowhere. I'll shoot a bullet up their ass."

Jeff shook his head, pinning Adam gently to Matt's door, "Let's not think about that right now," he breathed softly against Adam's lips, "we're here for a lovely dinner and to visit my lovely family." He caught Adam's lips in a slow, tender kiss before murmuring, "and afterwards, we can have a lovely fuck at home…"

"That sounds like a plan," Adam purred, reaching down to smack Jeff's ass. He didn't bother to straighten up when Matt opened the door.

Matt snorted, "Cover your eyes, Blake, your uncles are being gross."

The toddler giggled, covering his brown eyes. "Ewe."

Jeff grinned and scooped up his nephew, enjoying the sound of him squealing, "Hey, you! How's my big boy?" he smooched the tanned cheeks, kissing all over Blake's face.

Blake smiled, "I good." He turned to Adam, holding out a hand to him.

Adam smiled and pecked the one year old on the cheek, "Hey, bud." He stole him from Jeff and immediately went over to the couches, tickling him and making playful growling noises.

Phil came down stairs, grinning when he noticed Adam and his son playing before looking over at Jeff. He smirked, "Oh, look who it is! Mrs. Copeland herself."

"Go kill yourself, Mrs. Hardy," Jeff sneered.

They both hugged tightly, giggling loudly.

After dinner, Jeff sat rocking and cooing to Blake, who was sleeping lightly.

"You want to tell me about this thing you're seeing?" Phil asked, his head resting lazily on Matt's shoulder. He grunted when Matt smacked his thigh, "What?"

"The point of him visiting was so he wouldn't think of that, princess," Matt muttered.

Adam growled, the arm resting around Jeff's shoulder tightening, "I'll kill it!"

Jeff sighed, "It's nothing. Maybe paranoia _is_ setting in…" when he noticed Phil's unconvinced look, he went into the story. "I first noticed it after a show. I was walking to my rental and as I was getting into my car, something moved out of the corner of my eye."

He shook his head. "I thought it might have been a fan…but when I looked up, it was some hooded freak standing a couple yards away, just facing my direction. After that, I've seen glances of it everywhere…"

Adam growled under his breath.

Jeff swallowed, seeing that he was making everyone nervous. "Uh…I have to go pee." He carefully handed Blake to Phil and stood, rushing to the bathroom.

Once inside, Jeff gripped the sides of the sink, staring into the porcelain bowl. He sighed, looking into the mirror.

He let out a gasp and backed away from it, staring at the glass in horror.

Written in black eyeliner…right in front of him…

_It's No Use Running. I'm Always Around You._

Jeff screamed and fumbled with the lock on the bathroom door. He slapped at it with the palms of his hands and whimpered when the power went out. "Oh, God…"

He tried to not psyche himself out…but it stopped working when he suddenly felt breathing near his neck. Soft kisses fluttered against his shoulder…

Jeff finally got the door opened and fell right into opened arms. "Fuck, let me go!!"

"Baby, babe!" Adam struggled to get Jeff to calm down. He pressed his mouth to Jeff's forehead, rocking him slowly, "You're fine, honey. You're just fine."

"No, we need to leave," Jeff whispered urgently, relief washing over him as the lights blinked on. Over Adam's shoulder, Jeff could see Matt and Phil, with Blake suddenly wide awake, staring at him. "He knows I'm here…he knows where my brother lives."

_**{Posses Me}**_

_-Hotel-_

Jeff stared out the window, his eyes searching the darkness.

Matt's eyes were barely opened and he finally sighed, standing up. He gestured for Phil, who was falling asleep himself with Blake already asleep on his shoulder, to stand. "We're gonna go to our own room now. Night, guys."

Jeff didn't even hear them, still staring out the window with wide eyes.

Adam gently closed the door behind the family and looked over at his lover. "Jeff, baby? Come to bed. You need sleep."

Jeff didn't respond.

Adam smiled and walked up behind Jeff, gently rubbing his arms. Slowly, he pressed his mouth to Jeff's neck, kissing it thoroughly, his hand sliding up Jeff's shirt.

Jeff leaned back against him, eyes closing. "Mmm…Adam…"

"Come to bed with me, sweetheart," Adam whispered, "Let me help you forget about this sick fuck…" he scooped Jeff up into his arms bridal style, dumping him on the bed gently. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and tugged it off as Jeff watched.

Adam moved on top of Jeff, his shirtless body covering his boyfriends. He began to kiss him slowly, opening up his mouth using his tongue and tasting his sweet insides. They made soft sucking noises as they kissed. Adam sat up on his knees, unbuttoning the button on his jeans before pulling Jeff's shirt off of him.

Jeff used his hands to work down Adam's jeans, sitting up to rub his cheek against the bulge in Adam's pants. Smiling, he tugged Adam's boxers down past his hips and moved his mouth to wrap around the thick head of his boyfriends cock.

"Fuck, that's it…" Adam moved his hands to Jeff's red-colored locks, thrusting against his mouth, "so wet…" he growled as Jeff swallowed him down all the way, those soft lips brushing against his pubes and touching at his balls, "damn, Jeff…"

Jeff sucked slowly, enjoying the taste of cock in his mouth. He tugged back a bit, blowing air onto the glistening cock before nibbling on the head, he went back to suckling on the head, slowly sliding his lips down, his mouth stretching at the base.

"So fucking beautiful…" Adam jerked Jeff back and quickly shrugged off his bottoms as Jeff rid himself of his pants and thong.

Adam quickly lined himself up with Jeff's pucker and shoved in. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Fuck me hard," Jeff whispered, locking his ankles behind Adam, "Make me forget."

"Yes," Adam whispered back, pulling out to roughly sink back in. He grabbed tight to Jeff's hips, bruising them as he fucked his lover wonderfully. He could feel Jeff's walls tighten around him, trying to keep him in, making it difficult for him to pull out. The force he was using was tearing Jeff, who was moaning and mewling for it all.

"So fucking big inside me," Jeff moaned.

"You feel that don't you?" Adam purred, "My balls slapping against your ass, my cockhead hitting your prostate? My fucking cock tearing your tight walls? Tell me how it feels. Tell me that you love it and that you want me to fuck you up harder."

Jeff arched his back, letting loose a loud mewl. Adam's dirty talk was always one of the best parts of sex. "Fuck me up hard, Addy…cum inside me!"

"Fuck yes I will," Adam growled, putting his hands besides Jeff's head. He powered down into Jeff, the sweat on his chest sliding down to his abdomen to connect with Jeff. He could see Jeff's form sinking deeply into the mattress every time he thrust. He fucking loved it.

"Oh, shit, baby…" Jeff let out a high-pitched sound as Adam pierced him awfully hard. He came unexpectedly, "Haaah!" his cum squirted onto Adam's abdomen, his ass tightening around Adam's large cock.

"Fuck yes!" Adam snarled as he came in large bursts. His cock slipped out of Jeff's ass, the cum slipping down Jeff's legs. Adam panted hard, moving close to Jeff. They shared loving pecks, holding each other tightly.

Jeff grinned playfully, "You're sticky. Go shower."

Adam saluted, "Yes ma'am." He made his way to the bathroom, his hand running through his hair.

Jeff hummed, his arms wrapping around one of the pillows. He'd only been asleep for five minutes when his phone rang. Jeff reached blindly for the cell and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_I see you."_

Jeff sat up. Suddenly wide awake. He swallowed thickly, slowly getting out of bed. The voice sounded…disembodied…creepy.

"_I don't like the blonde you're with, Jeff. He shouldn't get to fuck you. Only I should get to fuck you."_

Jeff hung up, trying to get into the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Adam!" Jeff sobbed, pounded on the door.

Adam unlocked the door minutes later, looking confused, his body wet but his hair dry. "What?"

Jeff whimpered, holding up his phone. "H-He has my number…" he tilted his head, "Y-you aren't washing your hair?"

Adam frowned, "I…guess not. I think I may have put on a shower cap…here it is," he held up the light cap for him to see.

Jeff swallowed, "I'm so fucking freaked. He knows where I am at all times…"

Adam pulled him close, rubbing his back gently. "You're fine, baby…" he took Jeff's phone, staring at the number. He stared at it in shock. Jeff must have been real fucken scared if he didn't even recognize the number.

It was impossible though.

How could this be true?

_**{Possess Me}**_

Adam couldn't believe it. The person doing this to Jeff…was someone so close to him.

Adam shook his head, still trying to figure out how this could possibly be.

"Babe?"

Adam looked up, seeing Jeff staring at him from the doorway, his eyes half-lidded. "Hey, honey."

"Why are you awake?" Jeff murmured, moving over to him to lie next to him.

"Couldn't sleep…" Adam bit his bottom lip. How was he going to tell Jeff?

He couldn't. Hearing something like that would hurt him.

They both jumped when there was a knock on their door. Chris Irvine let himself in, grinning, "Mike locked me out. Can I stay with you guys?"

Jeff smiled, "Sure, Chrissy…"

Chris blinked at them both. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine. I woke up a little while ago…nightmares." Jeff murmured.

Chris frowned, sitting down. "Police still haven't found a suspect?"

"No…"

Adam sighed, "I'm gonna go piss, try not to talk about it too much. You'll scare Jeff." He went to the bathroom.

Jeff smiled, standing. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Anything you're having is fine." Chris yawned, covering his mouth. "Can I go get a blanket from your room?"

"Of course."

Chris made his way to the room, passing by the bathroom as Jeff's phone rang from the living room. He heard Jeff pick it up, talking quietly.

"_You've got two blondes with you now? How could you? I love you so much."_

Chris blinked. He swallowed hard. Why could he hear the voice Jeff was hearing on the phone?

Slowly, Chris moved to the bathroom. He opened it slowly, gasping when he saw Adam on the phone, speaking in that…weird tone.

"Oh…oh holy shit…"

Adam looked up at him and suddenly, his eyes watered. He looked at the phone in his hand and he gasped, quickly dropping it. "It…it _is_ me…" he looked up at Chris, whose eyes were wide. "Chris…I think there's something wrong with me."

_**{Possess Me}**_

_-Three Weeks Later-_

"Schizophrenia." Jeff repeated softly, leaning against the couch, a cigarette in his lips. "Adam's doing well, though. He's talking to several people…they're helping him out. Chris and Jay are watching him for a while until I come to terms with it."

Matt and Phil both stared at him in shock. "Wow…"

Jeff sighed, staring at the ceiling. "He thought he was another person…my Adam…" he frowned. "You know what the last phone call said?"

He was met with silence.

"It said…_Adam may love you, but I will possess you._"

Jeff closed his eyes, breathing out smoke. "Possess me…he did."

~End~

_**Whoo, that was fun. **_

_**Not my original idea, though. The basic plot was from a HIM fic that was brilliant. **_

_**XD!**_

_**Love on.**_


End file.
